Chapter 1/Piper interrogates Typhuss
Piper is shocked that her brother is the Red Arrow, as she's getting ready for work Typhuss walks down. Did you get what you needed Typhuss? Piper asked him as she's getting stuff for the P3 club. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at her brother. Besides Starfleet whatever you're doing with Oliver and the others I want you to be careful, I couldn't take it if I lost another sibling we've lost Prue and Grams I'm not sure this family can take another death Piper says as she hugs her brother. Typhuss stops hugging Piper. Wait a mintue you know don't you says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. I'm not stupid Typhuss let's see the bloody gauges pads and bloody washcloths Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. Let me guess mom and dad know too and Phoebe and Paige know too says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. They knew because most of our clothes were red and black, and they put two and two together their very smart about that dad wanted to get you to stop and just be a Starfleet officer and command a starship Piper says as she looks at him. I'm never going to stop being a vigilante, I have been doing this for nine years now and nothing you say is going to make me stop you have no idea how many people I have saved in Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. Just be careful all right after Prue died ilast year and then with Grams dying during the Xindi War I couldn't take it if you died Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Piper then takes out his site to site transporter and beams away. (Arrowcave, Star City) Typhuss walks into the Arrowcave. Father hey Helena says as she's at the computer. My mom and dad and my sisters know I'm a vigilante that I work with Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Their worried I can tell because the look you always get in your eyes, anyway I've been studying the devastating defeat at Chin'toka the Federation Alliance was handed by the Breen, and I've found something interesting about those torpedoes the Breen used to cripple 312 starships and it looks like the torpedoes use a dampening effect that dampens power in every system of a starship, if it wasn't for your wife, Garak, Odo and the Cardassian Rebellion Voyager would of came back to a Dominion take over of Earth Helena says as she looks at her father. Good work, Helena, I'm going to have to tell Oliver what happened he's not going to like it says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She contacts Oliver. Hmm, that's strange their not answering our hails it could be because Captain Tyson is running on radio silence to avoid detection by the convoy Helena says as she looks at her father. Then the computer beeps again. Ah, hell its mom again she's stealing from Fort Knox, I'll go and take care of her Helena says as she looks at her father. Go save the day says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She nods at him and leaves the Arrowcave. Typhuss then brings up information on the Breen energy dampeners to study what they can do to a ship's power systems and how they can be countered, then he leaves for Earth Station McKinley where the Enterprise is docked at for repairs. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captain Kira walks onto the bridge seeing repair teams fixing the bridge as he sees Commander Kadan looking at a padd an Ensign shows her as he walks over to her. Ah, Captain Kira what can I do for you today? Commander Kadan asked him. During the Dominion War wasn't the Enterprise given the countermeasure to the Breen energy dampening weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Kadan looks at him. Last time I checked she still does unless we had it removed at the end of the war, why what are you getting at sir Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan then heads for the turbolift. (Main engineering) He walks into the engine room seeing Commander Lefler trying to keep the engineering teams from removing the ship's upgrades during the Xindi War. Ah, Captain Kira its good to see you again Commander Lefler says as she looks at him. Its good to see you too says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler She shows him the reason the Enterprise lost power. Savage modified the Breen energy dampeners to counteract our countermeasures for the Breen energy dampeners Commander Lelfer says as she looks at him. I see, you have been a lot of help Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler then leaves main engineering. Thanks sir Commander Lelfer says as he leaves the engine room. Typhuss walks through the corridors seeing repair teams fix the walls and replace relays. Typhuss heads to the transporter room to beam down to Star City. (Arrowcave, Star City) Typhuss walks into the Arrowcave. Hey father how was your visit to the Enterprise? Helena says as she's treating her scratch wound that she sustained from her crazy mother. He looks at her. Fine, I found out something, Savage modified the Breen energy dampening weapon to counteract our countermeasures to them says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She's shocked by this. What but how Helena says as she's treating her wound. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. How did your mission go did you stop your mother says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Yeah she's in an hospital for crazy people under strict guards, even though she's nuts she's still my mother I can't put her in a prison where they'll mistreat her Olivia told me what happened to her when she went undercover at a women's jail Helena says as she looks at her father and treats her wounds. I was there as well undercover as a guard says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looked at him. I wanted to see you but mom wouldn't let me she still hated you for leaving her Helena says as she looks at him. If your mother had told me she was pregnant I would of stayed things would have been different says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. We're picking up a distress call from the Kingston Helena says as she's looking at the computer as she turns to her father. Typhuss looks at her. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston we've been attacked by three Breen warships we've lost all power to weapons and defensive systems, we've been boarded Team Arrow and a security force are holding off the Breen boarding parties we're trying to restore power but so far nothing we're requesting any and all assistance says Captain Tyson on the screen. Both Typhuss and Helena look at each other. Well I guess its up to us to save the day says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. How the Enterprise is in drydock and the Intrepid is on a top secret mission Helena says as she looks at her father. We can go on Voyager or we can take a shuttlecraft says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Voyager Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss opens a channel to Voyager. Captain Kira to Voyager, plesse respond Chakotay says Typhuss as he looks at the screen.